Couple One-Shots
by L.P.D'sGreatAdventureOfFanFic
Summary: SHUGO CHARA COUPLES ONE SHOT! FIRST ONE... AMUTO! BUT WHAT'S MY SECOND ONE-SHOT! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS MINNA!


**Disclaimer: I do ****_not _****own Shugo Chara in anyway. REVIEW!**

* * *

**One Shot: Amuto**

**Together Forever**

* * *

"Come on Amu, let's dance" Amu's boyfriend grab her waist and dance, he got his iPod, he picked 'We Found Love' By Rihanna. Ikuto and Amu who was dancing, romantically swaying with the beat.

Ikuto spin his girlfriend around, when they were facing he use his hand and lifted Amu's chin and they were facing closely looked each other, his blue misty eyes mix with her golden honey large orbs. She made a light blush and faint smile.

Closer and closer they came together, chest to chest and face to face. He kiss her sweetly in the lips, he than went closer to her ear and whispered something, "Amu, my love. Please, stay with me if we die we'll stay together, if we fight... I'll always be there for you..." he hug Amu tight, never wanting to let go. He wishes this could stay forever.

"I-Ikuto... We'll never fight, and I swear, I will never leave you" A single tear drop rolled down Amu's face, Ikuto wipe the tear off her beautiful face.

"Amu, where old enough for us to do this..." Ikuto put one if his hand to his pocket and grabbed a small box. Amu gasp at the surprise, she cried a little more she cover her face using Ikuto's chest. He could feel that his shirt was getting a little wet by Amu's tears, "Amu..."

She look up at him and her voice was getting croaky "Y-y-yes, Ikuto?"

He went down with one leg, he open the box and inside was a silver ring, and a pink tourm (A/N It's a type of crystal is you don't know. And the pic is in my profile)

"Hinamori Amu, my lovely-soon-to-be-wife-if-she-says-yes. Will you be my loving living wife? Forever and ever?" Ikuto put his charming smile.

"... YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" She pounce to Ikuto and made him fall to his back, not injuring himself. "But... What about my father? Won't he get ya know, psycho?"

"Ahahahaha, don't worry. I've got my permission, I already ask him two days ago" He carried her bride style "Now, my loving wife. Let's go and yell to the top of the world that you're the only one I need and want and no one will be taking you"

"Hahahaha, you're so protec-" Amu was soon cut off by Ikuto's kiss...

* * *

_5 months later..._

Today was the day, Amu and Ikuto was getting married. "Breathe in... Breathe out..." Utau was one of Amu's friend... Well soon to be sisters. "Breathe in... Breathe out..." She was trying to keep Amu calm down, since today was the real day.

"Gotta keep calm... Gotta keep calm..." Amu was focusing with her patience.

"CONGRATS AMU!" Rima and Yaya was there with her too. They were the brides maid even Utau was one too. Ami, Amu's little sister was the flower girl.

Ami's flower dress was cute! It was a white like the snow, it had frilly things at the edges, flowers were the design. (The dress is in the profile) Ami's hairstyle was simply gorgeous, it was curl but at the middle was 2 blue flowers to finish the touch. (In my profile)

The bride's maids dress was BEAUTIFUL! It was silver at the top and than white frilly skirt at the bottom! It's so pretty! (Pic in my profile) The hairstyle was gorgeous as well. It was a half up same with the curls and a silver flower clip to attach the beauty. (Profile)

But the Bride's dress was the better ones, Amu's was a silver at the top, kinda the same with the brides maid but the frilly skirt was longer that reaches the ground. The hairstyle was extreme pretty it was also a half up, but it had a tiara and a net behind her that holds the style. (In my pro- Oh crap that you should know that it's in my profile)

"Hinamori Amu... Please get ready in 1 minute" One of the guest appeared and went back to her sit.

"Ok, everyone! In your positions!" Amu yelled, she went to the very back, with her father chaining to her arms with his "Hi, father"

"Amu, I'm so proud of you. that guy of yours better take care of you... Or else..." He hug her beautiful daughter and the two doors open... The music starts. Ami was the first one to step inside the church, she throws blue and red flower petals to the red carpet.

The brides maid was holding a flower, when finish. Ikuto's prize was here. At the very end of the line... Was Hinamori Amu with her father next to her. When they nearly reach to Ikuto, Amu's dad let go and Amu continued to walk near to Ikuto...

* * *

_5 Minutes later.._

"You may now-" The chruch guy (I have no idea) stop, because Ikuto and Amu already kiss before saying that, he smiled "Kiss the bride" He finish.

"WHOO! WHOO!" Everyone applause and cheered 'WELCOME TO THE FAMILY TSUKIYOMI AMU!" Utau joined and hug everyone.

"Tsukiyomi Amu, you're now with me-" Ikuto smile. He let Amu finish his words "Together forever"

* * *

The End!

* * *

**Did I rush it? Did I really, really rush it? review gusy and tell me whatt you think! Next chapter will me a Kutau one-shot next chapter, so follow or favourite me! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE!**


End file.
